Dragon Ball Unlimited
Dragon Ball Unlimited Propery of Evolve 20 Created June 3, 2012 Over View (Saga 1- Android Broly): Dragon Ball Unlimited takes place about 4 years after Dragon Ball GT. A corrupted Capsule Corporation scientist, from another dimension, has constructed a group of androids to rave havak across space and time. They first travel to our heroes' universe in hopes of eliminating the threat of the Z-Fighters. Unfortanately for them, the machines end up finding a new danger to their master's plans.... Story: Android Broly Saga- Episode 1 Dr. Jonat worked intently on his machinery. The androids will destroy anything in their path, Jonat thought to himself. No one was aware the scientist had stayed inside the Capsule Corporation after hours. With everything at Jonat's disposal, he could complete the androids in a matter of hours. In the back room, a gateway portal device laid inactive. With it, the androids could go anywhere they pleased; somewhere in their universe... or even another. Revengence will be mine, Jonat kept thinking; nothing will stand in my path.... Goten walked through West City to meet Valese. They had been dating awhile now, and Goten planned to propose to her today. With cars rustling by on the busy streets, it was a nice afternoon. This is going to be perfect, Goten thought; she'll never see it coming. Gohan came to his brother. "Hey Gohan! What brings you here?", asked Goten. "I toke a personal day off work; thought I'd say hi." Gohan noticed a ring in Goten's pocket. "Alright, spill it. Who's the lucky girl?", asked Gohan. "Valese. Just don't tell anyone. I want it to be a suprise.", demanded Goten. "Ok." The two came over to a restaurant. Valese was sitting at one of the outside tables, waiting for her boy friend. Gohan left Goten to his "business", and began to look at some posters on a building which were advertising the World Martial Arts Tournament coming in a few days. Goten sat down with Valese. "Hi, Valese", said Goten. "Hey Goten", replied Valese back, "What do you think we should order. I hear this place has good pasta." Over the 4 years they had been going out, Valese had become less of an air head, but still acted so time and time again. It was just her nature. "Valese, I have something I want to ask you.", said Goten. "Alright, what is it?" Goten got down on one knee, with the ring in his hands. "Will you...." Goten was stopped by an explosion from a few blocks away. "Dang it!", yelled Goten, "why couldn't I get this one thing without any interruptions." Valese asked, "Whats going on Goten?" "I'm not sure. Just stay here where your safe." Goten flew into the air towards the disturbence. Gohan quickly followed, as he had obviously seen the explosion too. Civilians ran in fear. Cars crashed, hidrants bursted with water. It was terrible! They landed, looking around frantically. "Bro, where do you think that came from!?", asked Goten. "Not sure.", replied Gohan. Then, the skyscraper in which the explosion had occured, broke from the tension and tipped over. It slammed into a different building, keping it from falling further onto people. Still, the impact caused glass to shatter from it's windows. Goten and Gohan fastly grabbed people out of the way of the debre. With their guard down, the attackers striked. Gohan was punched into a store, breaking everything he came in contact with. Goten went to help his brother, but was kicked away. He hit a brick wall, then slid down it onto a side walk, badly hurt. "Goten!", screamed Gohan. He got up, and went full on super saiyan. A gold aura ignited aroung his body, along with emerald green eyes, and golden hair. The mysterious figures tried to attack again. Gohan dodged, and elbowed it in the face. Now with a clear view of who he was fighting, Gohan saw it; a pair of humans? That can't be right, Gohan thought. "We are NOT humans.", stated one of them. How did it know what I was thinking? "We are androids, created by a life form of incalculatable genius." Oh great, more androids!? How many of these things must we battle before the evil scientists learn they don't exactly work anymore, thought Gohan. Another scientist has created androids to combat the Z-Fighters. Where did they come from? And why do they wish to destroy Gohan and Goten? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Unlimited... (Story still under construction) Category:Fan Fiction